Different world
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry become a legend in a new world
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan Harry, Powerful Genius Harry, Harry/Bulma/FemGoku/FemVegeta/, Raditz/ofc saiyan, Yamcha/Launch, Krillin/18, older Goku and Krillin so instead of 12,13 they will be 18 same as Harry and Bulma,this dragon can grant 3 like Namek but can still only bring back 1 person 1 time for now, ChiChi might be with Harry, expect modern technology, no Android saga because Dr Gero will be killed but saiyan, Frieza and Buu saga will happen, AU after Buu GT or Super won't happen in here, more powerful Gokua, Harry saiyan parents are and Lt. commander Onia Gokua born in age 731 instead of 737/ story starts in 749 WMAT's in 750(21st),753(22nd),756 (23rd), Harry saiyan name is Herbitz, there will be 5 OC female saiyans, 2 which might be with Harry as well, expect smarter Goku

Harry is thinking about his next move, all of humanity is gone he is the only 1 left alive. Hello Harry said an angelic voice, who are you asked Harry,I'm the angel of destiny. Why are you here, to offer you a new place in another world, ok but what kind of world asked Harry. In this world magic does not exist you will become a saiyan, a warrior on great fighting skills. The saiyan race was nearly destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza because he feared a super saiyan. Ok I will go, good now as a token of good faith I let you take your money and properties as well as the elves but they will become human like. You will also retain your magic as well as all of your descendants, in fact I will let you have your own kingdom here on this earth. Now close your eyes and on the count of 3, 1,2,3 he heard a bang then he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his foyer. Master Harry said a voice he remembers, Dobby but he looks human, Dobby why do you look human asked Harry? This is the true form of elves we were cursed to look like house elves, how many elves are there that made the trip, over a million and they all here and still bound to you voiced Dobby. Good now let's see how powerful I'm, he looks into his inner core and powers up, he feels the power rolling off of him and after a while he powers down. Damn that's some power (100,000), then all of a sudden different transformations pop up in his head. I need to work on unlocking these transformations thought Harry. Over the next work he trained in martial arts and worked on unlocking this power, he notices he has a tail now. He also discovered that he can fly and shoot powerful energy blasts with his hands. 1 day when he was training when 2 drop dead sexy women came into his property, yes can I help you asked Harry? Yes we are looking for a ball like this Bulma said as she showed him the dragon ball. Harry remembers seeing 3 balls like that in his foyer, yes I have 3 of them but what do you need them for asked Harry, well when you get all 7 together you can summon a dragon and he will grant you 3 wishes. What do you want to wish for asked Harry, well Gokua does not want a wish but I want to wish for the perfect boyfriend. That is wasting a wish, you can always find you a good man, after a few minutes she thought about it. Ok we have 4 dragon balls and you have 3 we can summon the dragon, Dobby pop yes master Harry, you know where these 3 balls are at, yes master Harry, bring them to me said Harry. Pop he gone and back in 5 seconds, ok what do we do lay the balls down he does and she lays down her 4 balls, Shenron arise and grant me my wishes Bulma says. The sky darkens and a gigantic dragon comes out of the balls, he who summons me I will grant 3 wishes. He looks at them and they shake their head so he uses the wishes, first I want knowledge about all the technology on this planet and the whole universe says Harry. Your wish has been granted and his mind is filled with all of the technology of the whole universe. My second wish is I want a device that will tell everybody's power level, your wish has been granted and a power moditar( the 1 the cold family uses but this 1 detects suppress power and goes up to 100,000,000,000 power level) appears on his face left eye. My last wish is to have an unlimited supply of vibranium, your wish has been granted, my work is done. Harry sees a silk bag and he lifts it too see vibranium in it, he then sees Gokua and sees she has a tail. Gokua you have a tail like me you are a saiyan he says to her, what is a saiyan she asked, the strongest warrior race in the entire universe. Well we used to be before our race was destroyed by a galactic terrorist known as Frieza, he feared 1 day we would rebel against him me and you are all that is left. So we are aliens asked Gokua, yes we are well at least we survived and 1 day there will be more of us Gokua said. So what are you 3 are gonna do now, well I wanted to train said Gokua, you can train with me and you Bulma are welcome to stay here too. They both looked at each other and nodded good let me see your power level, turns on the the device and sees she is at a 350, not bad but you need to get stronger and for the next year you will. So for the next year he pushed her and 6 months later he took a look at her power level 23,300 and his 789,000. Ok in 6 months this level should at least tripled, in the last 6 months he taught her technique and energy control, he was also able to get her to start flying. So after the year was up he checked her again and was happy with results 100,040 and his was 2,543,000, he feels a barrier he is about to break. Hey Harry in 2 days there will be a WMAT on Papaya Island do you want to partake asked Gokua, sure I have nothing better to do he said as they finished training.

**Papaya Island **

They all arrive at the island an hour before registration ended, well it's a lot of people here today to compete though Harry. Hey Bulma, Gokua let's go get something to eat since it's an hour till the registration closes. They found the food stands, Harry and Gokua saiyan eating habits were on display. Finally the preliminary matches were about to begin, Harry was in block 1 while Gokua was in block 8. The matches were pretty much simple for Harry and Gokua, before too long the tournament was decided on who was fighting who.

Harry vs Nam

Krillin vs Giran

Jackie Chun vs Yamcha

Gokua vs Ranfag

Ok the first match of the quarter finals will be Harry vs Nam the announcer said as they both walked out. Nam was last year's runner up while this is Harry's first tournament the ring announcer said. On the the count of 3 begin 1,2,3 begin and Nam charges at Harry who steps out of the way and is chopped blocked by Harry. Nam is down 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Nam is out Harry is the winner and he leaves the ring. Can we have Krillin and Giran for the next match, Harry goes in the waiting area till it's time for Gokua match. Hey Gokua what are you doing after the tournament asked Harry, train some more, good you can train with me you are always welcome to train with me. Sure that would be great said Gokua and they talked some more about different moves and soon it was time for Gokua match. Our last match of the quarter-finals is Ranfag vs Gokua, this is the first time for both contestants. On 3 begin 1,2,3 begin said the ring announcer, Ranfag goes on the offensive throwing a set of punches and kicks which Gokua blocks. She then tries to rush her out of the ring but it backfires on her when she steps out of the ring. Gokua wins by out of ring knockout, we will have 30 minute before the semi finals begin. Harry and Gokua go in the back where Bulma is waiting for them, guys it looks like it will be the 2 of you in the finals Bilma said. We know that's why we are going to hurry up and win in the semi-finals to get to our fight. Well we are about to start again and they went back in the arena and Bulma back in the stands. OK the first match in the semifinals is Krillin vs Harry, they both walked up to the ring and the match began. Harry teleports behind Krillin and chop blocks him on the head and he is out cold. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Krillin has been counted out Harry is the winner and the crowd cheers. Krillin slowly wakes up and sees that he has lost, bummed he goes back in the back arena with the rest of the fighters. Next we have Jackie Chun vs Gokua, they walk up to the ring and the match was started, Jackie starts off with Kamehameha wave, it hits Gokua but does no damage to her, he then fires a super Kamehameha wave and it stills does nothing to her. Chun looks at her for about a minute trying to feel her power but eventually gives up, I forfeit this match he says as he walks out of the ring, Jacke Chun has forfeited the winner is Gokua. Now ladies and gentlemen the moment we all have been waiting for, the final match of the 21st WMAT. Who will emerge in victory will it be Gokua or Harry said the ring announcer. On the count of 3 begin 1,2,3 begin and they both go at each other like it's a fight for survival. Harry knows he can win this anytime but he wants to see how far she wants to go in this fight. She pulls and puts her hands together and says Ka me ha me ha shooting Kamehameha wave at him which hits on but does no damage to him. She then charges at him again and they resume their all out brawl. Gokua knows he is more powerful so some surprise attacks are what's it gonna take. She disappears and reappears beside him and hits him with an energy blast and he goes down in the ring. He gets up and smiles at her, you're improving but you are no match for me he says as he charges at her and knocks her out of the sky. He brings his hands in front of himself, crescent blade predator wave and green energy blast hit her head on and she falls down out of the ring. Ladies and gentleman Gokua has fallen out of the ring and that means Harry is the winner of the 21st WMAT. The crowd roars in approval, Gokua gets up and sees that she has lost the fight. Harry is handed a check for 5,000,000 Zeni, he walks over to Gokua and Bulma, so want you guys want to do now asked Bulma, well I want to collect the dragon balls again. There are so many wishes that I want to make and do you guys need this money asked Harry, Bulma and Gokua shook their heads no. Ok I will put this to good use and invest it, Bulma how much is capsule corp worth asked Harry. About 50,000,000,000 zeni why, I was thinking of investing in Capsule corp but now I think I will start my own company Potter Inc which will focus on technology,medicine, clothing, cars and food. They talked some more before they went to Bulma's jet car and left the island. She gets out the dragon radar and sees they are only about 50 miles away, they get to it in 10 minutes on an empty island, damn this is a big island and nobody lives here, Dobby pop yes master Harry, this island is mine now.

Bring some elves here to get this island up and working and see if this island has any natural resources, yes master Harry. They leave and look on the radar and see 2 more dragon balls about 500 miles away. They get back in and go to the next location of the balls, hey Harry are we still going to train after the search, yes we are cause I want you stronger in time for the next tournament. They continue for the next day and half before they get all of the 7 dragon balls. Shenron arise and grant me my wishes, the sky darkens and Shenron comes out, he who summons me shall get 3 wishes. Shenron my first wish is to know about all the saiyan transformations, your wish has been granted. My second wish is that my elves have the same knowledge about the technology on this planet and the universe, your wish has been granted. He looks at Bulma and asks her something, they talk back and forth for a minute before she agrees to it. Shenron I want you to make Bulma Briefs a full blooded saiyan, your wish has been granted, the sky returns to normal and the dragon balls scatter across the world. Harry looks at bulma and sees she has a brown tail like him and Gokua, well Bulma you are 1 of us now. Well I feel stronger, he turns on his scouter and sees her power level is 200, well being a saiyan has made you stronger said Harry. Well I will start training you said Harry and they left for his place to continue to train.

**Harry's Kingdom Potter Isle **

Bulma and Gokua are training together while Harry is working on his inventions. Hey Bulma can I ask you something, sure what is it, how do you feel about Harry asked Gokua? Well I haven't said anything but I like him alot voiced Bulma, me said Gokua, well do you think we could share him, I don't see why not voiced Bulma. Ok good we can go and ask him if a relationship with all 3 of us will work. They go to Harry's lab and see he is working on his spaceship, how far have you come Harry asked Bulma. We are almost done and once we are we will test drive it to see how durable it is, said Harry. Good but we have something to ask you said Gokua, yes what he is it he asks, well me and Bulma both have come to the conclusion that we both like and wanted to know if a 3 way relationship. He knew this was coming but was prepared for it, I like the both of you 2 and I would love to have a relationship with the both of you. They smile and go up to kiss him which he returns, you 2 are both my mates now. They go back to training while he finishes up his spaceship(the same size ship Goku flew to Namek on in the show), yes we are finally done said Harry. Me and the girls will test this out, he goes to find them and sees they are up in the air sparing. Hey guys do you want to test out this ship he calls out to them and they fly down and said yeah. So he takes them to the ship which is the size of a mansion in the rich part of Japan. They board the ship and see a viewing globe which shows all of earth, Harry speaks in a different language and they lift off the ground and fly off into space. They get to Mars in 8 seconds and to Jupiter in 12 seconds and fly back down to earth. Well I guess that means the spaceship was a success said Goku, they all nod their heads.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

They fly back down to earth and get off the ship, Harry does this mean you will visit other worlds asked Bulma? Yes that is eventually what I plan to do but first I need to make adjustments to it. Come on let me show you a new invention I have created, they walk towards his lab. He picks up a waist belt and put it on, this is a gravity belt that when on will get up to 100x's earth's gravity.I'm now at a power level of 12,000,000 in my base form however I have broken through the barrier I had and this he powers up to ssj gives me a power level of 600,000,000, he powers down. That is what's called a ssj, it is a legendary transformation, you have to have at least a base power of 3,000,000 in order to ascend. Right now Bulma you have a power level of 18,000 and Gokua you have 1 of 800,000. Right now I want you 2 train with these belts for 6 months straight. In 2.5 years it will be tournament time. I want you Gokua to be a ssj and you Bulma at least half way there. Now for the next 6 months I will be gone on my own training in the world, he turns on his belt to 100x and flies off. He flies over the ocean just thinking about the progress the girls have made under him. Hopefully by the time I get back Gokua will be close to a ssj if not he can always give her the extra push. His musings are interrupted by a black being on a magic carpet, yes may I help you asked Harry?

Yes I come with a message from Kami the guardian of earth, he wants to meet you on the lookout his home/base. Harry thought about it, led the way he said and they were off towards the lookout. 30 minutes later they arrived on the lookout. Harry then sees a green being about 6'0 and 190 lbs, greeting my name is Kami and I'm the earth's guardian. Why did you want to see me asked Harry? I have seen your incredible power and know you will never use it to harm others so I wanted to see if you wanted to train in other world. Other world asked Harry, yes the afterlife, there is a being known as king kai who watches over our part of the galaxy. I know he would love to teach you his moves since you are already more powerful than him all he can teach you is techniques. Harry thought about it, it will help him to get stronger to beat Frieza 1 day. Ok I do it said Harry, grab my hand and he does and Kami releports them to the earth's check in station. King Yemma Kami said to the giant red ogre Harry will be going to train with king kai voiced Kami. Ok Harry king kai is at the end of snake's way which is 625,000 miles, ok with my flying I should make it there in an hour. Harry was off, I wonder what he can teach me since I'm already ssj he said out loud. He flies for about 30 minutes full speed before he comes to the end and sees a small planet. He flies up to the planet, it has a house, a car and a 1957 Chevrolet red. He decides and goes knock on the door, blue being with pointed ears answered the door, yes may I help are you kinh kai asked Harry? Yes who wants to know, Kami sent me to you because he said you help me master my ki and teach me some new techniques. Ok before I teach you tell me tell a joke to make me laugh. Ok knock knock, who there wood, wood who woodpecker and kai giggles then out right laughs and decides he will train him. Ok first I want you to catch my monkey bubbles king kai said pointing to the monkey. Ok, Harry quickly catches the monkey which shocks king kai, ok 1 more test. He gives Harry the slug hammer, I want you to hit bubbles with the slug hammer. Bubbles takes off running but Harry is still too quick for him and he hits him on the side of his stomach. They get to work and the first thing Harry is shown is the Kaio-ken, this move here Harry can you if you learn right up to 100x's your base form. It took Harry 2 whole months to learn this move but he successfully mastered it. Next thing I will teach you is the spirit bomb, now the spirit bomb is about gathering all the energy you can in your hands.

Making a ball and firing it at it's target, the spirit bomb is only as powerful as the people giving energy. After a month he was able to make his first successful spirit bomb. Harry I have never had a student to progress as quickly as you have, there are two more things I have to teach you. It is called instant transmission and ki sensing, now with ki sensing you are sensing their power and life force within a person very core of their body. Harry struggled at first but once he got it down he became a master at it. Now Instant transmission is about feeling a person's ki locking in on it and transporting 1 self there. It took him 2 months before he was able to successfully get the hang of it. But in the end like all of the other moves he mastered instant transmission also. Harry it has been 5 months and you have mastered all I have to teach you said king kai. Thank you king kai with these new techniques I know I will be successful in my mission. Harry puts his finger on his forehead, he feels Kami energy and teleports out to the lookout. Harry said Kami I see you have learned instant transmission for king kai, yeah it was helpful. Hey Kami I was wondering if you would like for me to train you, well Harry I'm up in age said Kami. Don't worry with the dragon balls we can wish you back to your youthful self, Kami thought about it ok I accept. Great give me a couple of days to gather the balls and I will meet you back here on the lookout Harry said. Harry then teleports back to his kingdom where he finds Bulma and Gokua in an all out spar. Harry they yell and go up to kiss and hug him, hello ladies how has your all training been going he asked? Good said Bulma I'am at a power level of 400,000 while Gokua is at 1,500,000. That is wonderful, I was training in other world courtesy of Kami, the guardian of earth. Wow Kami really let you train in other world, said Bulma. Yup I have decided to train him but first I need to wish him back to his youthful self. Ok Here goes the dragon radar ok let go and they fly off, over the next 3 hours they recover all of the dragon balls. Come on I will be taking you 2 to the lookout with me voiced Harry, he grabs their hands and teleport to the lookout. Harry you are back, yes we have the dragon balls but I wanted to ask you where I will be training you. In the time chamber for every 24 hours out here a year passes in there but you can only go in there twice in a lifetime. Hmm how about we use the dragon balls to make it unlimited, I never thought about it like that but I guess you are right. Ok let's summon the dragon, Shenron arise and grant me my wishes.

The sky darkens and Shenron comes out of the dragon balls, he who summons me will be granted 3 wishes. My first wish is to make Kami youthful, your wish has been granted and Kami turns into a much younger version of himself. My second wish is to have unlimited amounts of use in the time chamber, your wish has been granted. My last wish is for the time chamber to be a hour to year instead of a day to a year, your wish has been granted. The sky returns to normal and the dragons balls scatter across the world as they turn to stone. Ok we will be training the time chamber for 5 hours which is 5 years said Harry. Mr. Popo got the time chamber ready for our stay there, 1 more thing Kami this is a gravity belt. This when wearing it and on can go all the way up 100x's earth's gravity but I will start you off at 5 and work your way up. Popo comes back some minutes later, everything is ready Kami for your own use. Ok let's go and Kami leads them inside, taking them to the time chamber and closing the door. Ok for the next 5 years it will be just us in here, said Kami. Ok first let's see your power level. He turns on his scouter and sees a power of 1200. Ok by the end of 5 years your power level should be at least 50,000, Kami nods. They get started, he starts off by teaching him ki control and fighting techniques. Kami learns first how to handle the power then he ends up creating his own finishing move. Harry teaches Kami and the girls all of the moves he learned from king Kai. It took them a year but they learned everything from ki sensing to the spirit bomb. Also doing that first year he finally had sex with the girls for the first time with them becoming pregnant. So their training had taken a bit of a setback so he just focused on Kami till they gave birth.

When Kami learned he could do magic 2 he taught Harry a few things like making new clothes, turning things into different types of metal and turning liquids into other liquids. He was also able to turn metal into gold and platinum. Harry taught Kami how to wield the elements and he taught him charms and transfiguration. Soon it was time for the girls to give birth, 1 day their water broke together and they went into labor. Kami got the girls together and delivered both babies, both boys. Gokua son was called Zorn after his father Zorn Herba Potter and Bulma son was called Kale, Kale Kento Potter. Few days after giving birth they were right back to training and after 3 years his power level was up to 25,000. We still have 2 more years of training before our time is up. Now the boys power levels are Zorn is at 100,000 while Kale power level is 94,000. By the time we are done with the chamber we will start training the boys, we will go back in here for another 5 years to train them. He started Kami on teaching him what king kai taught him, first I will teach you the kaio-ken. This move is million years old, in my base form I'm 15,000,000. He moves his hands together and says kaio-ken and shoots it in the air. That would have done 15,000,00 worth of damage had it hit a person, but when I do this kaio-ken 2x, it does 30,000,000 worth of damage. Kami tries it but he does not get it on his first try, he takes him about a year for Kami to fully learn the kaio-ken. The spirit bomb was the easiest move for him to learn. After the spirit move they had 8 months left, ok Kami you are at our goal of 50,000 so I want you to train on your own for the rest of our time and Kami nods. Alright ladies we can start the boys off with the basics, Harry and the girls taught them flying first then ki energy control. Even though Kale is a little weaker he picks up things quicker than Zorn. Finally time was over and it was time to leave, Mr Popo was outside the door waiting for them. Kami your power level is amazing said Mr Popo to which Kami just smiled. He sees 2 toddlers around 3 years old, I see you all were also busy he says laughing and smiling. Mr Popo me and the girls will be going back in there for another 6 years to train the boys. Ok give me a few minutes to get it ready for your stay for another 7 years.

He comes back ½ hour later saying that everything is ready and they go back inside of the chamber which will be their home for the next 6 years. They go inside and after Popo closes the door they feel the time field wash over them. Ok boys we will finish your lessons on ki energy control. So Harry and the girls continued working on getting their ki under control which they did. Ok boys for the next 3 years we will work on energy attacks and creating your own energy attacks. Over the next 3 years the boys thrive under their parents teachings, Zorn created his own finishing move called blade crusher. He put his two hands together over his stomach like and makes a orange energy ball and throws it like a football. Kale has made a finishing move called inferno destroyer, it is a combination of fire and energy he forms in either hand and throws it like a frisbee. Another thing that has happened is that Gokua has become a ssj and Bulma is not far away from becoming 1. Alright boys now these next 2 years will just focus on stamina, endurance and fighting. The boys would have all out brawls while Harry just watched them looking for their mistakes. Boys he called to them as they finished tired out, you 2 are fighting but not with your heads. Zorn you put too much energy in your punches you are tiring yourself out quicker and Kale you endurance sucks you need to conserve more energy. They rested for an hour before getting right back to fighting and this time they were a little better. So this year he worked with them on stamina and endurance. It took them some weeks before they learned to conserve more energy and pace themselves in fights. In the next 2 years Harry and the girls would join them in the fights, at first they would only last 5 minutes before they got better and started to last longer in the fights. During this time Bulma would also ascend to the ssj form and he helped her to control it.

Power levels

Zorn 500,000

Kale 500,000

Gokua base 3,500,000 ssj 175,000,000

Bulma base 3,000,000 ssj 150,000,000

Harry base 25,000,000 ssj 1,250,000,000

Ok we have 2 more years left in the time chamber so we will work on getting you boys as strong as possible. So I want you 2 to put on these waist belts and turn it up to 30x earth gravity. They do and right off the bat the gravity tries to pull them down, don't worry boys in a few days you will get used to it. For the next 2 years they would just have all out brawls, the boys power has been skyrocketing doing this. After the another year was up he checked their power levels again

Zorn 3,040,000

Kale 3,025,000

Gokua base 6,700,000 ssj 335,000,000

Bulma base 5,894,000 ssj 294,700,000

Harry base 32,000,000 ssj 1,600,000,000

Boys do you feel that there is a barrier that wants to break through he asks and they nod their heads yes. Ok that is the ssj form so this last year I wish to push you extra hard so you can transform he says to his sons. And push he did they would brawl everyday and after 8 months of brawling they finally became ssj. I do you could do it boys, ok the last 4 months I will teach you how to control this form. He showed them how to power and down on their own and how to fight in this form without tiring out. They got the hang of it in a month, soon it was time to leave the chamber. Boys I'm really proud of you 2, you both have met my expectations and more. The time was over and they were walking out the chamber, dear gods the power I feel from you 5 is amazing said Kami. They are all more powerful now the boys both are 10 and stand at 5'8 tall, Bulma and Gokua have hair long going down to their asses. But Harry stands at 6'8 250 lbs with muscles all over his body. Kami it's good to see you again, you too Harry. Well we are heading home, they all touch Harry and he transmit them back to Potter isle

**Potter Isle **

They appear in front of Dobby, master Harry you are home he said, yes we are. I want you to fix a feast for 5 saiyans and I want you to get to suites ready in the family wing for my sons. 30 minutes later they were at the dinner table eating a feast of steaks, ribs, chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, biscuits, rice, egg rolls, crab rangoons, stuffed mushrooms, stuffed oysters and shrimp. They ate for an hour then desert appeared which was an ice cream buffet, carrot cake, cheesecake, chess pie, apple pie, banana pudding, and peach cobbler. After they done the food disappeared, guys these next 2 years train but enjoy your time because the WMAT will be here and the both of you will be entering. They nod and go off to their rooms, ladies I will be in my lab finishing up some projects. Bulma why don't you check in with your parents and tell them about their grandson, she nods and teleports away. Gokua I will be in my lab if you need me he says and he goes to the lab. Ok he finishing working on his gravity chamber which can get 1000x's earth gravity. He also has decided he will get several elves pregnant to extend the saiyan gene pool. Matter of fact Winky he calls and she appears yes master Harry, how many elves do you think will want to join my harem he asked her? I know about 10 who would love too, ok tell them I will take them in my harem. Ok the saiyan race is reviving itself and I need to see if the dark elves will join me, I know the veela will.

Reviews?


End file.
